


Haunted House

by AngelsDemonsAndHuntersOhMy



Series: 31 Days of Destiel-Halloween/October [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 Days of Destiel, F/F, F/M, Halloween, Haunted House, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsDemonsAndHuntersOhMy/pseuds/AngelsDemonsAndHuntersOhMy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean convinces Castiel to go to a haunted house he used to go to with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I was going to do Halloween one shot everyday in October based on Destiel. I'm still learning so please be kind. It's only spelled checked through Google Docs so sorry if you see any mistakes.

“Dean I said no.”

“Oh c’mon Cas. It’ll be-”

“Don’t say it’s going to be fun because it won’t be.”

Dean just made a face at Cas. He didn’t understand why Cas didn’t like haunted houses. When Dean was younger he loved taking Sammy to haunted houses. Granted, he had to practically drag the kid but they had fun. They enjoyed the greasy food they sold at the end and the too big sodas they drank on the walk home. In the past 19 Halloweens they have spent together, Dean had never been to a haunted house with Cas and that had to change.

“C’mon. It won’t even be that scary. It’s going to be like a haunted house for kids. Plus, Charlie, Dorothy, Meg, Ruby, Sam, Jess, Benny, and Gabriel are going. You can stand in the middle of the crowd so the monsters won’t get you,” Dean said going to tickle Cas. Cas yelped trying to run but it was to late, Dean had him pinned down, tickling his sides. 

“Dean-s-stop-pleeease!”

“No! Promise you’ll go to the haunted house tomorrow!”

“Never!”

“Okay,” Dean stopped but put his hands on the sides of Cas’ face , “ If you go, I’ll blow you everyday for a week.”

“You do that anyways,” Cas giggled trying to push Dean off of him. Dean grabbed Cas’ hands and held them above his head, pressing his hips down. 

“Dean,” Cas groaned.

“Please come with me angel,” Dean said lowering his voice. He nuzzled his face in Cas’ neck inhaling his scent. Cas’ groaned.

“Please,” Dean moaned, he knew Cas had a thing for Dean begging. Cas nodded so fast Dean was scared his head would fall off. 

“Thanks!” Dean said jumping off, heading to the bathroom.

“Not fair!” Cas shouted. Great.  
\----------------------------------  
Cas and Dean walked over to the ticket booth with Cas sporting a frown. Dean had been kissing him all day long, “I’m going to kiss that frown away,” he said everytime. Cas was not looking forward to this at all. They walk through a long black tunnel that leads to the waiting area. 

“BOO!”

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Dean screamed. Cas screamed and jumped. When their heartbeats slowed down all they heard was a certain red head laughing. 

“Charlie!” Dean and Cas said at the same time. 

“I’m sorry but your reactions were amazing, especially you Dean,” she patted his shoulder, “ C’mon we’re all waiting for you,” she said out of breath. They followed her to the crowd of their friends. 

“So I heard they remodeled it this year. Apparently they fixed a lot of the machines and hired goof make up artists,” Charlie said.

“Really?”

“Yeah, so it’s a bit different then when you and Sam used to come.”

“Aw, did they change the food?” Dean asked.

“No but they should have,” Charlie said.

“Yes! At least they kept that.” Dean smiled.

When they got to the crowd everyone was talking about work or school. They knew most of them except two people; Lisa and Nick. Nick was Meg’s boyfriend and Lisa was trying to flirt with Benny, which was fruitless. As Cas was talking to Ruby, Cas could see a body running towards him and screaming, “Cassie!” Gabriel was really lucky Cas had good balance because they would’ve fallen down otherwise.

“Hello Gabriel.”

“What did Deano here have to do to get you here?” Gabriel said winking and elbowing Dean.

“A lot of begging,” Dean said winking to Cas.

“Well it better pay off ‘cause Cassie here swings,” Gabriel said. Cas blushed and facepalmed.

“What?” Dean said looking at Cas.  
“Haunted house couple of years back. A ‘monster’ came to ‘attack’ and Cassie here got so scared he elbowed my face and slapped the actor,” Gabriel said smirking. Cas was beet red and twisting his hands around. Dean looked over at Cas and pulled him into his arms. 

“But I’m here to protect you and so is everyone else, right?” Cas nodded.

The new haunted house looked like an actual house. It was painted all black with four windows on the front above the doors. They put fake scrawny, dead trees on either side of it. It had a giant yard with a trail that was fogged over. When they decided to walk over to the trail, Cas and Dean immediately walked to the center of the group.

“Scared?”Benny asked to Dean.

“Cas has never been to a haunted house and I told him that we would be in the middle of the group,” Dean replied.

“Ain’t nothing to be afraid of brother,” Benny said patting Cas on the shoulder, “they’re just a bunch of cheesy monsters.” Cas looked a bit skeptical. 

When they passed the gate the group simultaneously squished closer together. They could hear the creepy organ music coming through some speakers inside the house. Suddenly a zombie popped out screaming. 

“AAAAH!” they all screamed. They started giggling after. Dean squeezed Cas’ hand.

“Thought you weren’t scared,” Cas whispered in Dean’s ear.

“Never said that. I wanted you to come and enjoy this with me,” Dean said looking around for more actors.

As they walked up to the house, more zombies kept popping out. Dean could swear they were after him. 

They walked into the house and found themselves in a dark room with spiders hanging everywhere and creepy portraits on the walls. Dean looked over to Cas and he looked like he was just looking at the decorations. There was a scream at the front of the group and Dean started laughing hearing Meg and Ruby screaming. In the middle of him laughing a ‘ghost’ lunged at him screaming. 

“WHAT THE FUCK MAN!” Dean yelled throwing Cas in front of him. Cas looked over his shoulder at Dean with a face that just said, ‘really?’ Meg and Ruby were looking at him laughing. They were all scared and were hugging whoever was closest. 

They walked down a long hallway with portraits hanging and pieces if the ceiling missing. Some of the portraits had real people screaming and popping out. 

“Dean are you scared?” Cas whispered.

“N-no. Why would you think that?” Dean said with a fake smile.

“Because you’re squeezing my hand and hip really hard,” Cas said teasing him a bit.

“Sorry,” Dean said immediately letting go of Cas.

“Didn’t say I didn’t like it,” Cas said smirking, “ Maybe just not so hard.”

Dean felt silly. He was the one who begged Cas to come and planned the whole thing yet he was the scaredest one. He was supposed to make Cas feel safe and protect him. Cas could see the battle Dean was having in his head, so he kissed him and said, “Hey we’re okay. This is fun.” Dean just smiled.

They finally saw the ending of the house which was a huge backyard that was fogged over. Guess they had a thing for fog. Dean felt his arm and shoulders getting squeezed super hard. He looked to his right and saw Cas looking over at a tree. Behind him Sam was there squeezing his shoulders looking at the same tree with Jess’ hand on his shoulder. Dean looked and saw there was a figure behind it tempted to come out. He took a closer look and saw it was a clown with a chainsaw.

“Holy shit.”

The clown came out into the moonlight. It had the typical clown makeup on but it was smudged like he’d been sweating. His eyes were pure black and teeth sharp. His hair was very thin and there was blood all over him, in his hair, clothes, shoes, and mouth. The chainsaw he had was bloodied and running. Cas looked over to the other side of them and found another clown, same concept but he had a machete with him. Everyone was frozen with fear. Sam looked like he was about to bolt or pass out. The clowns started creeping towards them and Meg, Ruby,Lisa, Nick, Charlie, and Dorothy ran screaming when the clown on their side came after them.

“No no,” they all screamed. It was down to Sam, Jess, Dean, and Cas.

Cas started shaking and Sam’s breathing turned short and rough. The clown stomped his foot at them and lifted the chainsaw in the air. That’s when Sam picked Jess up and ran out the gates. Dean and Cas started stepping back and the other clown was there. Dean didn’t know what to do, he knew they wouldn’t actually hurt them but shit. The clowns started yelling and waving their weapons at them so Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and ran. He almost tripped on one of the electrical cords hidden under the leaves but recovered. They kept running until they reached the end and the group was waiting for them.

“What happened?” Charlie asked.

“Well after Sam took Jess and ran,” Dean began, looking at Sam who shoved his face into Jess’ neck, “ the clowns came after us and we were cornered.”

“What!?” 

“Yeah. We were the only people in the yard,” Cas said.

“You didn’t knock ‘em out?” Gabriel said with a smirk.

“No,” Cas replied. 

“Well we’re all alive and in one piece so how about we go get some grub,” Sam proposed. 

Everyone nodded and started walking to the trucks that were parked towards the back. Cas was still holding on to Dean when they reached the food trucks. When they all ordered and got their food they went to the counters to eat.

“So, do you think we’ll do this again next year?” Cas asked Dean smirking.

“Definitely not.”


End file.
